Already there
by baka-baka
Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo are going out, while Inuyasha and Kagome are best friends. Now seniors Kikyo decides to break up with Inu because of his friendly relationship with Kagome. Will He realise that what he thought he lost was there along?INUxKAG [Finished]
1. Chp 1 Of hurt hearts and broken backs

(A/N: The basic Inuyasha and co. in high school flick but this idea just came to me and I really wanted to wright it. It will be INUxKAG and if you want some SANxMIR, it's up to you. Read and Enjoy!)  
  
*Sorry, don't own Inuyasha. Wish I did but, who wouldn't?*  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm sorry but as long as your with Kagome...This just isn't going to work." Kikyo sighed as she ran over the words to say while facing the mirror. She'd been going out with Inuyasha since the 7th grade but he could never gave her his full attention because of that little wench, Kagome, he would always hang out with.  
"I mean, the girl's never even been out on a date before." She said to her reflection. Her and Inuyasha had been the perfect couple too. Both were rich, Both had good looks, and both were really popular.  
Glancing at the clock, Kikyo quickly applied her lip gloss and combed her hair. She was just slipping into her new jacked when her mother's voice rang from downstairs,  
"Kikyo darling, Inuyasha's here." The girl winced at being called 'Darling' by her mother, "I'm coming."  
  
Kikyo grabbed her purse, ran down the stares, and exited through the door. Inuyasha was there, waiting for her in his car. He gave her a grin and stepped out.  
  
"You look nice." He walked over and pulled her in a tight embrace.  
  
"Thanks," Kikyo muttered into his shoulder. She was beginning to feel guilty now. "Listen Inuyasha, We really need to talk."  
  
The boy pulled back in concern, "Are you ok? Is something wrong?"  
  
Kikyo bit her lip, "Not really...It's about Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha looked confused, "What about her?"  
  
"I just don't think...I....It's just not right with you hanging out with her all the time."  
  
Inuyasha laughed, "Oh is that it? Don't worry... It's not like I like her or anything."  
  
Kikyo nodded, "Yes but...I'm your girlfriend. You should be spending time with me. Not some little girl you've known since kinder garden. So... here's the deal. It's either me or her. Take your pick."  
  
"Kikyo...I...I can't just not be friends with Kagome anymore."  
  
Kikyo's eyes narrowed, "You would choose her over me?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Well then, you obviously have a lot to learn about being someone's boyfriend Inuyasha. It's over." Swinging her purse over her shoulder, Kikyo stomped off towards her house, Leaving Inuyasha behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You know Kagome, you should have seen Miroku's face when I...Hey Kagome? Are you listening?" Sango waved a hand in front of her best friends.  
  
"Wha- Oh, Sango. I'm sorry, must of spaced off there." Kagome gave her friend an apologetic smile, "What were you saying?"  
  
Sango glared, "What's wrong with you today?"  
  
Kagome laughed nervously as a small pink blush began to sneak up on her face, "N-nothing!" She squeaked and turned away before Sango could see it. Unfortunately the squeak didn't go unnoticed.  
  
"C'mon Kagome...Spill it."  
  
The girl groaned before turning back to an impatient Sango. "Well you know Koga...The boy who's been after me since forever?"  
  
Sango thought for a moment before a grin spread on her face, "Yup! I remember Inuyasha kicking his as-"  
  
"SANGO!" Kagome quickly clasped a hand over the older girl's mouth, "Don't let my mom hear you!"  
  
Sango nodded and Kagome removed her hand, "Well anyway...he....he...tried to kiss me today at lunch."  
  
Sango's squealed and threw her arms around her best friend, "I'm so proud of you Kagome, Your first Kiss!"  
  
Kagome blushed an even brighter shade of red, "Well he tried to kiss me," she stuttered out.  
  
Sango pulled back, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Inuyasha sorta saw and freaked out. He ran over and before Koga even was five inches away, he threw himself at the poor boy which sent them both fling into me, which in turn sent us all tumbling down a hill. We didn't stop until we a tree, well at least Inuyasha did anyway. This sent Inuyasha and Koga into one of their little fights again and I finally stepped in the middle, Back handed Inuyasha and elbowed Koga. Inuyasha called me a few dirty words and Koga called Inuyasha a few dirty words. After regaining the feeling in his arm Koga walked off muttering and Inuyasha continued cursing. To make a long story short, I spent all lunch bickering with the jerk."  
  
After Kagome took a deep breath, Sango clapped her hands, "Wow, too bad I missed it. I was too buisy cleaning the science lab after Miroku blew up our expieriment trying to show off to a group of girls." She sighed, "For His birthday I told the pervert I'd pay for him to get my hand mark permanently embedded on his face so I wouldn't have to keep creating one."  
  
Kagome laughed, "And what did he say."  
  
Sango shrugged, "He said that he wouldn't have much of a face left by the time his birthday came around."  
  
Both girls looked at each other for a few seconds before falling back on Kagome's bed laughing. Finally, once each had caught their breath Sango turned to the younger girl, "So you and Inuyasha not talking?"  
  
Kagome's eyes lost their former glow, "I-I don't know. He didn't walk home with me today but maybe he just had a date with Kikyo or something."  
  
"Hey," Sango scooted close to her friend, "Don't worry about it. You two are the closest friends I've ever seen. You always get over these things, right?"  
  
Kagome looked up, a small smile on her face, "...Right..." But the small smile was only a mask for her true feelings. She hated when Inuyasha went to see Kikyo. Not that she liked Inuyasha or anything but, Kikyo defiantly didn't like her and she didn't like Kikyo. For years they'd been at each other but when ever Kikyo did something to her Inuyasha would never believe it. Kagome did however have one advantage over Inuyasha that Kikyo didn't. She was his best friend, and he was hers. Kikyo didn't like that. She'd wanted Inuyasha all to herself but when ever she'd tried to make him leave Kagome, he'd say to forget it. They were best friends, and that was stronger then his relationship with Kikyo. Or, at least she hoped. For this, Kagome smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: There's Chapter one. Kinda gives you an idea of what everyone is like. Anyway, If you want me to keep writing more, Review!!! I'm also up for suggestions on stuff you would like to have happen. Thanks, *baka-baka ) 


	2. Chp 2 Friends Forever?

(A/N: Here's the next chapter! Please be sure to review. As long as I at least get one review I'll keep writing. I just need to know if anyone is reading this or not. ^_~ )  
  
Inuyasha slumped down on his bead, mentally exhausted from the days events. Why did Kikyo want to break up with him so much? They were perfect together. Did she like someone else?  
  
"Keh! As if..."  
  
The boy rubbed is acing temples.  
  
'Would you really choose Kagome over me?' Inuyasha winced at the memory of her words. "That's not what I meant at all!" He slammed a fist onto his mattress just as the phone rang.  
  
"I got it!" he yelled down stairs and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Inuyasha?" It was Kagome's voice.  
  
"What is it?" He asked. Of all people, why did she have to call. Sure Kagome was his best friend, but he just wanted to be left alone right now. This mess was all her fault anyway.  
  
There was some hesitation on the other end, "I...I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier today. But Koga wasn't trying to do anything bad, you don't see me boll doze you over when ever you try to kiss Kikyo..."  
  
Inuyasha winced again, "Whatever."  
  
"You don't sound like your in too good of a mood. Listen if you want- "  
  
"Forget it Kagome." He snapped, "I got dumped by Kikyo, ok? I just want you to leave me alone."  
  
There was a pause on the other end and for a minute Inuyasha thought She'd hung up.  
  
"This...This is because of me isn't it?" Her voice was soft and he almost couldn't understand her.  
  
"Damn right."  
  
Another pause and this time when Kagome spoke, Inuyasha seriously regretted his words, "I..I'm..so, so sorry..."  
  
She was crying.  
  
"Kagome..." He felt his heart pounding in his chest. "Stop now, don't cry. It's ok."  
  
This only made her cry harder. "No it's not. It's because of me that all your rich friends don't hang out with you that much anymore, and now it's because of me that Kikyo dumped you...and I-"  
  
"Shut up!" Kagome went silent and Inuyasha brought his voice down a notch, "Don't you dare say that. You're the best friend I've ever had. I've gotten over not being with those pretty snobs and I'll get over Kikyo too. It's you Kagome, who I'd miss the most, if I lost."  
  
Kagome stayed silent a moment, taking in his words. "Thanks..."  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "No prob. See ya at school tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah..Oh and Inuyasha?"  
  
He paused, waiting for her to speek.  
  
"You're my best friend too."  
  
He smiled as he heard her line go dead and hung up his on phone. The smile was soon sweep off his face at the memory of Kikyo dumping him. He wasn't so sure he could get over her as easily as he told Kagome he could. He knew deep down in his heart that he still loved her. 


	3. Chp 3 ::giggle::

"Geometry."  
  
"Home economics."  
  
::sigh::  
  
"So did you talk to Inuyasha last night?" Sango chimed in as they walked down the hall to their lockers.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome smiled up at her friend, "I don't think he's mad at me anymore."  
  
"Where is he anyway?" The older girl asked as they turned down another hall.  
  
Kagome shrugged, "He walked to school with me and then said he needed to find Miroku." She frowned, "When I think about it, it actually sounds kinda scary don't you think?...Sango?" Kagome looked forward to see why her friend had stopped.  
  
"Fight, Fight, Fight!!!" A group of people a little ways a head of them chanted. Kagome noted that they were mostly girls.  
  
"What do you think is going on?" She asked. Sango's face turned a bright red,  
  
"Miroku."  
  
Both girls continued walking untill they reached the croud. Sure enough there was Miroku, standing in the center. Another girl was there also, and it appeared she was hitting him on the head with every book she could find.  
  
"You *Wack* Filthy *Wack* Pervert *Wack*" She threw the last book straight at his face and the boy backed away in defence.  
  
Sango was steaming beside Kagome and calmly, or, as calmly as she could, the girl walked up to the dazed boy.  
  
"Miroku," She said sweetly. He gulped.  
  
"Y..yes Sango?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"  
  
Miroku fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now class, please take out your..."  
  
Kagome sighed and laid her head down on her desk. Of course for the most boring class in the world she was stuck with none of her friends. Well, other then Hojo, who considered her the best thing in his life, Kagome was stuck with no one. They were probably having the time of their lives baking a cake or something right now.  
  
And to top things off, Since the history of geometry its self, She had been stuck with Kikyo.  
  
It wouldn't have been that bad really, If the snob hadn't been assigned the seat right next to her.  
  
Or the fact that today...She didn't look like she was in the best mood.  
"You got a problem Higurashi?"  
  
Nope. Defiantly not a good mood.  
  
"Well, other then the nose that happens to be sticking out a foot between your eyes, everything's fine."  
  
Kikyo steamed, "Why you little..."  
  
Kagome gave her a sweat smile, "Don't worry, they say it's inner beauty that counts."  
  
Kikyo growled and Kagome continued smiling. That had felt good, really good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha stop sulking and help cook."  
  
"Keh."  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" Sango tossed the cookie sheet at the depressed boy. It hit him in the face with a ringing sound that sounded staringly familiar to a gong.  
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
The girl smiled, "Cook...Think about your sad love life later."  
  
Inuyasha glared, but stood anyway. He walked over to the sink where Miroku was makeing cookie dough.  
  
"She got you too?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha picked up a plastic spoon.  
  
"Yup. Hey, can I have a little of that."  
  
"I wouldn't," Miroku chuckled, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to eat raw cookie dough?" (A/N: ::gasp::!)  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha dipped the spoon into the bowl, "Not enough."  
  
But instead of sticking it in his mouth, like Miroku had intended, He pulled back on the spoon, aming at a certian girl that just happened to be bending over picking up cookie sheets."  
  
"Perfect..." He mumbled before letting loose on the spoon, sending the cookie dough flying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Higurashi, Higurashi..."  
  
Kagome's eyes opened and her head shot up from her desk. "What!?" She yelled a little too loud.  
  
"Higurashi, please exit the room. I want to see you after class."  
  
Kagome groaned when she heard Kikyo giggle beside her and stood to her feet. "Whatever..." she wispered as she headed to the door. The first thing she noticed upon exiting was Inuyasha sulking against the Home economics wall. With nothing better to do Kagome walked over and sat next to him. The boy didn't even seem to notice.  
  
"Hey...Why are you here?"  
  
Inuyasha's didn't even open his eyes, "Shot Sango in the butt with Cookie dough."  
  
Kagome sucked in a breath, "You didn't."  
  
"I did."  
  
Completely shocked, Kagome couldn't bring her self to do anything other then laugh. "She is so going to kill you."  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes, Glad the girl was laughing instead of squashing him to a pulp. "Yeah, I know."  
  
After she gained control of her giggles, Kagome sighed and leaned back against the wall.  
  
"So why are you here?"  
  
"Fell asleep."  
  
Inuyasha grinned, "Tisk, tisk, tisk, what were you doing last night higurashi?"  
  
Kagome squeaked and covered her face in her hands, "Inuyasha!...."  
  
The boy quit grinning and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, you know I was only joking."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Sure..."  
  
They sat in silence the rest of the time until the bell rang and then they both headed off towards there next class. Unaware of the silent figure following them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: ::sigh:: That was just a filler chapter of sorts. I know where I'm going but couldn't think of anything to wright to get there. thanks everyone who reviewed!!! I love reading them all ^_^ ) 


	4. Chp 4 Sittin' in a tree

(A/N: Wow! I got soooo manny reviews! Thank you all so much! Especially those who sent suggestions. I really appreciate it. Anyway, I'm sorry if these chapters take a few days to get out. I have to use my grandma's computer so I'm usually only over here on the weekends. When I get my computer fixed things will go faster. So, if you don't see a chapter for a few days, don't panic. I haven't forgotten, I just don't have a computer.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you ok Inuyasha?" Kagome asked from her perch on top of a tree branch. After school they'd always climb trees, weather it was raining or not. Today, luckily, the weather was great.  
  
"Keh."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and scooted closer to him. She sighed, "I'm starting to miss my grumpy old friend..."  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at her and an evil smile turned up her lips. Without even hesitating, the gril swung sideways on the branch untill she was swinging upside down.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha's eyes widened and he reached out to grap a hold of her legs.  
  
Kagome giggled, "What's the matter?"  
  
The boy glared down at her, "Get back up here before you fall."  
  
"Fine. You sound like my father you know..."  
  
Kagome, with the help of Inuyasha, pulled herself back up into a comfortable sitting possession.  
  
"Keh, at least someone does."  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed and they both fell silent, just watching as the sun slowly began to set. Kagome looked down at the grass, watching as a golden light spread across it. The sound of girls laughing in the distance caught her attention and she turned around.  
  
"Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as her whole body stiffen. Without warning she felt herself fall sideways, "In..Inuyasha!" The girl closed her eyes as the feeling of gravity pulling her downwards filled her stomach. 'I-I'm gonna die!' She thought and didn't even notice her falling had stopped. She did, however, notice the strain in her right arm. Slowly she opened her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha?!"  
  
He had a hold of her hand and was looking down at her, his own eyes filled with fear, "Kagome, are you ok?"  
  
The girl reached up with her left hand and grabbed a hold of his arm, "Fine, just...don't let me fall! Oh, please don't let me fall." Why did they always have to climb to the highest branch of the tallest tree?  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened, "I won't let you fall and I'm going to pull you up."  
  
Kagome nodded, still grasping on to his arm tightly, "O..ok..."  
  
"On the count of three...ready? One..two..three."  
  
Kagome felt her arm being yanked before two stronger ones wrapped around her waist. The girl sighed in relef and before she could stop her self, tears began to freely run down her face.  
  
"Kagome, you're ok now." Inuyasha whispered. She looked up at him for a second before diving into his chest, clutching his shirt as if her life depended on it. And worst of all...she was sobbing. "Kagome...."  
  
"I..was so...afraid.." She said between sobs.  
  
"Come on now. You know I wouldn't have let you fall."  
  
Slowly Kagome began to calm down as Inuyasha held her in his arms. After a while she looked up into his worried eyes.  
  
"That's why I told you not to play around..." He lectured, but the worried look stayed.  
  
Kagome gave him a small smile. 'Why did I fall?' She remembered the group of girls, Inuyasha saying Kikyo's name, and then just...falling. Her thoughts were cut short at the feeling of a warm hand on her face. She looked up  
  
"Don't ever scare me like that again." Inuyasha sternly whispered.  
  
"I won't." She whispered back, and together they both began to descended down the tree, the sun completely set...Kikyo forgotten. 


	5. Chp 5 Cookies anyone?

Sango watched as Miroku slowly brought the chocolate chip cookie to his mouth. She watched as he bit into it, savoring the taste as he closed his eyes. She watched as he hummed happily, while taking another bite. Sango had had enough. Expertly she reached out, snatched the cookie from his hands, and with one swift motion, sent it flying into the nearest garbage can. With a satisfied 'humph' she dusted off her hands and smiled down at her science book.  
  
Miroku pouted, Staring down at his empty hand that just seconds ago had held the delicious chocolate chip cookie. "W..What did you do that for dear Sango?"  
  
The girl blushed, but looked up to glare at him, "Don't you ever eat a cookie in front of me again."  
  
Sudden realization hit the boy and he grinned evilly, "What ever you say..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyo watched as Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the hall to their next class. They were both smiling and talking like always, and the girl felt herself steaming. 'So, he thinks he can get over me so fast does he?' Kikyo grinned, 'Just wait Inuyasha, you will be mine.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Miroku, just because I have to work with you, doesn't mean I want to you know." Sango picked up the test tube and began to pour in the 'mystery chemical'.  
  
The boy plastered on a perverted smile, "Why wouldn't you want to work with such a fine man like me?"  
  
Sango snorted and almost dropped the tube.  
  
"Well that was lady like..." Miroku turned around and waved to a group of girls working next to him, "How are we doing today ladies?"  
  
They all giggled and blushed a bright pink.  
  
Sango watched out of the corner of her eye, an almost hurt look on her face. However, as soon as The boy turned around, it vanished into a scowl, "You need to stop flirting and work too you know."  
  
Miroku laughed, "Just a minute..." Quickly he reached into his pocket and pulled out a nice, big, chocolate cookie.  
  
Sango's eyes widened momentarily, before flames shot up. Miroku was dead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Somewhere in a room down the hall.)  
  
A loud bang, that resembled a minor explosion rang though the ears of all the students sitting in the room. Hojo leaned over his desk, "Did you hear that?" he whispered to Koga who was casually leaning back, feet propped up on his desk. He sighed,  
  
"It's Miroku and Sango again."  
  
Hojo groaned and slapped his head, "...Everyday..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
"That is the LAST time I work with you. That's it..That's it...THAT'S IT!!!" Sango screamed and frantically tried to wave away the smoke, that now filled the classroom.  
  
Miroku could only cough in reply.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Both students turned around to see their science teacher, who's face had somehow now turned black, standing a mer two feet away.  
  
"Sango...Miroku. That is the third time this week."  
  
Sango bowed her head, "I'm...sorry..."  
  
"I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish the both of you. Detention, today after school."  
  
"But..But I can't..." Miroku protested.  
  
The teacher held up his hand, "I'm afraid I have no other choice. Now, if you two would be so kind as to wait in the hall until next period, it would be greatly appreciated." Shoving his hands in his pockets, the teacher angrily marched away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe this..." Sango rubbed her eyes and slid down into a siting position against the wall.  
  
Miroku followed, "Are you ok?"  
  
The girl looked up at him, a little confused by his question, "Wh...What?"  
  
Miroku sighed and rested a hand on her knee, "Are you ok?" He repeated.  
  
Sango blushed, "I'm..I'm fine..."  
  
The boy grinned, "Good. I was worried you got hurt when you didn't scream right away."  
  
"M-Miroku..." Sango looked in his eyes, seeing his worry for her and suddenly she felt bad for all the times she'd hit, smacked, and backhanded, the poor boy.  
  
Or at least she did until the innocent hand on her knee slowly slid down to rest on a lower part of her body. The feeling was gone and Sango took no time in feeling guilty for smacking him as she raised her hand and placed a nice red mark on his face.  
  
"Happy birthday Miroku." She growled, and stood to walk away.  
  
"And what a birthday it is..." The boy said with swirly eyes before lifting a hand up to his cheek, "Ahhh..."  
  
Sango continued on walking until she was out of ear shot and lifted a hand up to cover the laugh that threatened to burst from her lips. She smiled happily, a small blush dancing on her cheeks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: Ok, there's a little bit of Sango and Miroku for you guys who asked. It's not the best, but better then nothing. It's short too I know, but I promise It'll update real soon. Anyway this does take place before the Kagome and Inuyasha in a tree thing. It's the same day that Sango got hit in the butt with cookie dough ^_^. With that done and over with, Review!!! And thanks to those who have been ^_~ Ja ne.) 


	6. Chp 6 What goes on at Sango's house?

Kagome sighed as she laid back on her bed, trying and failing, to sort through all the thoughts that were running through her scrambled mind. She didn't know why, but the picture of Inuyasha, eyes distant and sad, keep rummaging through the rest. He wanted to be with Kikyo still, Kagome knew that, but why did it matter? Of course, she would like to have her arragont, selfish, and yet kind friend back. But what could she do?  
  
Kagome raised a hand to rub her acing temples. 'Inuyasha you baka, why do you have to be so confusing?' She closed her eyes for a moment, before a sudden idea hit her, causing them to snap open. She knew what she'd have to do, but why did the thought hurt so much?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he laid back on his own bead, trying and failing to sort through his own jumbled mind. He didn't know why, but the picture of Kagome, grasping on to his hand, a look of pure horror on her face as she swung many feet from the ground, keep popping up. The picture scared him. Almost as much as the idea of her actually falling. And he just didn't know why.  
  
Nothing in his life, had scared him as much as the thought of what would have happened if Kagome had fallen. Sweet, Kind, loving, Kagome...dead. To him, it always seemed impossible. Kagome was always there. There to be his friend, his best friend. And then in one second the impossible happened. If not for his extra fast reflexes, she would have fallen. She would be dead.  
  
But why did he care so much? Why did the thought of losing her, scare him so much? Sure she was his best, and one of his only, good friends. But still, he didn't even like her, at least not that way. It would have been natural for him to be a little scared, but more frightened then he'd ever been in his life?  
  
When he'd pulled the sobbing girl back up, the only thing he wanted to do was hold her, comfort her as well as comfort himself. It just seamed so... right.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and brought a hand up to rub his acing temples, 'Kagome you baka, why do you have to be so confusing.' he closed his eyes, and the picture of Kagome's face, smiling, laughing, stayed in his mind. Why did the thought of losing it, hurt so much?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome, you don't look to good. Is everything ok?" Sango asked her depressed friend.  
  
The younger girl smiled, "I'm fine."  
  
Sango nodded, but didn't look convinced. "Ok, how about we bake something?"  
  
Kagome had gone over to Sango's after taking a nice relaxing warm shower. She did this often. Usually the girls would stay up untill late into the night talking and laughing before Kagome would finally have to leave. School, believe it of not, was really important for the young girl.  
  
"Sure, what should we bake?"  
  
Both girls began walking towards Sango's kitchen.  
  
"Anything, as long as it's not cookies."  
  
Kagome giggled knowing perfectly well why, "How about a chocolate cake then?"  
  
Sango licked her lips, "Mmmm, sounds good."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
"So, how is it going my friend?" Miroku asked Inuyasha upon arriving to his house.  
  
"Keh." Was the only reply he received.  
  
"I'll take that as an ok." Miroku grinned at the annoyed expression on his friend's face, "I heard Kagome was going over to Sango's house this evening."  
  
Inuyasha glared, not liking where this was going, "So.."  
  
Miroku laughed and patted his friend on the back, "So how about we go get some sweet revenge?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened at the memory of being hit in the face with a cookie sheet and then being told he had a 'sorry love life.' An evil grin broke across his own face as he turned towards the door. "I say it sounds like a great idea." He announced before, exiting, Miroku at his heals.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok, so do you want to use the mix, or do it by scratch?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome leaned back against the counter, "We have time. I'll say scratch."  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
Together both girls pulled out Sango's mother's old cook book and began gathering all the ingredients.  
  
"Flower..."  
  
"Check..."  
  
"Eggs..."  
  
"Check..."  
  
"Butter..."  
  
"Check..."  
  
"Sugar..."  
  
"Check..."  
  
"Chocolate chips..."  
  
"....." Sango stared down at her ingredients, before her eyes widened and she turned to glare at her friend.  
  
Kagome burst out laughing at the look Sango gave her, almost falling over in her fit of giggles.  
  
"Why you little..." Sango was cut off as the figures of Miroku and Inuyasha, standing in her kitchen door way, entered her vision. She tilted her head in confusion.  
  
Kagome stopped laughing, "How did you get here?"  
  
Miroku grinned, "Bad luck to keep the door unlocked," He said to Sango who now supported get-out-of-my-house-before-I -chop-off-your-egg- rolls look   
  
"Get out!!!" She yelled sending, a spoon flying in the direction of Miroku's head. He ducked, barley missing the solid utensil.  
  
"Well, hello to you too..."  
  
Two identically evil grins spread over both teens faces and the girls gulped.  
  
"Let's get em' " Inuyasha began to walk forward.  
  
"I agree friend, " Mirouk followed.  
  
"Their gaining on us Sango, oh what shall we do?..." Kagome sarcastically gasped in horror as the boys approached.  
  
"I don't know Kagome," Sango did the same.  
  
Then, ironically, both of their eyes fell on the innocent bag of flower and grins spread on their own faces.  
  
As the boys continued to approach, both Sango and Kagome reached in the bag and grabed two large hand fulls of flower.  
  
"Oh boys."  
  
They stopped, only three feet away. With a battle cry, both girls ran forward, throwing their hand fulls of flower in Inuyasha and Miroku's faces as they went.  
  
"Ack..."  
  
"You stupid..."  
  
"Serves you right for barging in on us." Kaogme dusted off her hands on the apron Sango had lent her.  
  
"Kagome's right." The older girl mocked and wiped off her own hands.  
  
Steam was literally fuming off the two boys. They came here to have fun, not be made fun of. So without even thinking, Inuyasha and Miroku both reached out to grab a hold of one of the ingredients. Miroku, grabbed the eggs. Inuyasha, the butter.  
  
Kagome's eyes trailed down the counter to the two boys who now held a weapon of their own, "Ummm Sango? Now would be a good time to run..I think..."  
  
Sango's eyes were wide as she nodded. However, with every backwards step they took, the boys stepped forwards.  
  
"Why are you leaving so fast?" Inuyasha mocked, unwrapping the butter.  
  
"Yeah, we're just getting started..." Miroku taped the eggs lightly, as not to break them.  
  
Without warning both teens charged forwards. The girls squeaked and began to run away, but were stopped by the kitchen wall.  
  
"Sango! Why in the world do you have a box for a Kitchen?!"  
  
"I don't know....M..Miroku, don't come any closer." Sango warned as the boy came with in two inches of her face, ''M-miroku..."  
  
Kagome found herself in a similar situation, "I..Inuyasha. You know the whole flower incident...don't take it personal or.." She was cut off at the feeling of cold, slimy, butter being spread across her face. A scream to her right announced that Miroku had cracked the eggs...over Sango's head.  
  
Kagome lifted up a hand to wipe the butter away from her eyes, "That's it..." She lunged at Inuyasha, knocking him to the floor. Quickly she looked around and found some butter still in his hand.  
  
Sango was currently beating Miroku to a pulp on the floor next to her friend. "Take *Wack* That *Bam* Perv..*Smack*.." She looked over to her right to see Kagome sitting on top of Inuyasha while spreading butter on his face and sprinkling flower from his hair on top. She dusted off her hands.  
  
"Doing ok Kagome?"  
  
The young girl smiled, "Fine thanks...You?"  
  
"Great."  
  
Kagome re-seated herself so that she was sitting on Inuyasha's stomach, making it hard for him to move, "Say your sorry..."  
  
"Ack...Kaaaaggggooommmeee.."  
  
The girl shook her head and spread a little more flower over his butter covered face.  
  
"Sssssttttooopppp iiiittttt...." He wined, while shaking his head.  
  
"Say your sorry.."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!!! Get off me!" Inuyasha sat up, causing Kagome to slide down into his lap. A brilant red blush spread over her cheeks but she didn't move.  
  
"Say your sorry..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, now I have to take another shower."  
  
Kagome sweat dropped when Inuyasha gave her a grin, "I wouldn't be so sure about that..."  
  
With one quick movement Inuyasha was on his feet, Kagome slung over his shoulder like a sack.The young girl growled,  
  
"Inuyasha! What.are.you.doing! Put me down, now!!!" She pounded his back to emphasize her point but the boy just laughed. "Sango!!!" Kagome desperately look up at her friend, "Heeeelllllpppp mmmmeeee!!!!"  
  
Sango smiled, "Sorry Kagome...My hands are full." She waked Miroku on the head to make her point.  
  
Inuyasha continued to carry Kagome until they were outside.  
  
"I will sooooo get you for this."  
  
"We'll see..." Inuyasha sat her down and The girl glared,  
  
"Butter face..."  
  
Inuyasha snorted and reached down.  
  
Kagome felt that instinct to run as soon as she saw her best friend's hand grasp the dark green hose. So...she did just that. Took off running to absolutely no where when she felt the shocking cold water began to soak her back.  
  
Sango sighed when she heard the screaming. Checking twice to make sure Miroku was still out cold, she quickly stood and walked over to her kitchen window. Kagome was running away from Inuyasha who was chasing her with a hose.  
  
Hmm...  
  
.....  
  
Typical...  
  
Once Miroku woke, about ten seconds later, they both worked together to fill one of the large cooking pots full of water and ice. Quietly, as not to disturb Inuyasha, the two carried their precious cargo up behind him and without warning, dumped it's contents on top of his head.  
  
The boy growled in frustration, and turned the hose on them instead.  
  
The stars were bright as they glistened down on the group of friends.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Kagome smiles on all there faces...  
  
... running away from Inuyasha who finally had a true smile of his own.  
  
How could the night have turned out better, if not to make them all truly happy together...for the first time?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
{A/N: ::deep breath:: That is my longest chapter so far...I think. Anyway, just a light, slightly fluffy moment I had to through in as a filler. I hope you all liked it. You're the best reviewers ever!  
  
...Free plush dolls for everyone!...  
  
Ok, I guess we'll have to just imagine that ^_~  
  
Anyway, If you're looking for a more serious, romantic, non au ::kag X inu flick...check out Shattered souls Broken hearts ::by me:: It's not as bad as it sounds, I just couldn't think of a good summary. -_-  
  
So I hope this extra long chapter is enough to last you all a week. I might not be able to update until next Friday or Saturday. Ja!  
  
Review...please O_ O ? 


	7. Chp 7 Everything you do

"You know? I don't see why we couldn't have just used a latter..." Inuyasha grumbled, hoisting Kagome up on his shoulders.  
  
"If you wouldn't have spent so much time complaining, we could have come here sooner and got one." The young girl steaded herself before lifting up and tacking a light blue poster to the wall.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. Sango and Miroku, who both were charged with the crime of skipping detention, had been volunteered by their teacher to help set up for the homecoming dance. Therefor, they had gone and volunteered him and Kagome to come along to.  
  
...  
  
...feh  
  
...  
  
"Ok, Inuyasha...onward to the next wall..." Kagome slumped down to a sitting position on his shoulder and he grabbed a hold of her legs.  
  
"I really don't see why we have to do this..." The boy complained.  
  
"Because Sango and Miroku are our friends and would have done the same,"  
  
"Yeah well, I refuse to be considered the perverts 'friend'.." He stopped near the door so Kagome could pin up another poster. The girl giggled softly, knowing his denial was only for his prides sake.  
  
"Where are they anyway?" She asked looking around from her safe perch.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, "No idea."  
  
"Well, we only have a few more to go anyway."  
  
"Feh..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Kagome, are planing on going to the homecoming dance?" Sango sat down next to her friend at the lunch table.  
  
"I don't know, maybe to just hang out or something," Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Do you want to go?"  
  
He shrugged, "Whatever..."  
  
Kagome shook her head, "I guess that's a yes."  
  
Sango laughed, "Ok, I'll meet you guys here at 7:00 tonight."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Sounds good."  
  
"Well, I better go find Miroku, see ya!"  
  
Kagome watched the older girl take off down the hall and sighed, "We meeting at your house or mine?" She asked a now more depressed Inuyasha.  
  
"Doesn't matter..."  
  
"Alright then, I'll meet you at your house around 6:30." Kagome, deciding to leave it at that, stood to walk in the direction Sango had gone.  
  
Inuyasha stayed behind for a while, a sad, far off look on his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on Inuyasha! Cheer up a little, please?" Kagome asked loudly, trying to override the music.  
  
"Feh."  
  
The young girl sighed and watched all the people dance in front of her. Sango had left the dance earlier, and Miroku had driven her home. Lots of the students also had already left and all that remained were a few ten.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Kagome turned and saw Koga casually walking towards her.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" She asked, Inuyasha stiffened beside her.  
  
The boy shrugged, "Nothing. You look... bored, wanna dance?"  
  
"Mmm, yeah..sure, why not?"  
  
Koga reached out to take her hand and Kagome only had enough time to yell "good bye" to Inuyasha before she was pulled on to the dance floor.  
  
"I haven't seen you around much, how have you been?"  
  
Kagome shrugged, "Fine I guess." She looked up and her eyes locked with Koga's, the girl allowed herself a small smile.  
  
"You know..." Koga leaned a little closer, "You're smile is so beautiful..."  
  
Kagome felt a steaming hot blush spread across her face when the boy leaned even closer...  
  
and closer...  
  
and closer...  
  
Then....  
  
The girl blinked, he disappeared! He was there, lips almost touching her's and then...  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!!!!!"  
  
...  
  
That couldn't be good  
  
...  
Cautiously Kagome tilted her head to the left, just in time to see Koga throw a punch at Inuyasha.  
  
"I should be the one killing you!!!" The boy yelled, dodging the swinging fist.  
  
"Go to hell!!!" Koga launched at Inuyasha and both were thrown into a war of kicks and punched.  
  
Kagome slapped her forehead.  
  
Every day.  
  
Swiftly she marched over to boy and just as Inuyasha lifted a fist to plant into Koga's face...she stepped in the way.  
  
The boy stopped inches from her face and immediately drew back his hand, "Don't do that!!!!" He yelled.  
  
Kagome glared, "I want you..." she turned around to face the other boy, "and Koga...to stop this now!"  
  
Silence followed, as the crowd began to pick up their dancing.  
  
"Here's the deal," Kagome dusted of her jeans, "I'm going outside for some fresh air and I when I come back..." She turned again to Inuyasha, "You both better be behaving." She stomped her foot to make her point and marched of out the doors, both boys staring after her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome embraced the nice calm wind that had begun to ruffle her hair as she walked around the school foot ball field. She stopped when she reached the bleachers. Another girl was sitting there, eyes closed, also enjoying the cool breeze. Kagome stiffened,  
  
"Hello Kikyo..." She whispered and moved to sit next to the other girl.  
  
Kikyo's eyes opened and she stared blankly at Kagome, "What do you want?"  
  
Kagome shrugged, "Nothing."  
  
Silence followed before Kikyo stood. She didn't walk away, but only took a few steps forward. Kagome looked up at her,  
  
"Why did you dump Inuyasha?"  
  
That seamed to his a nerve as the girl flinched.  
  
"It's none of your concern..."  
  
"Yes it is!" Kagome stood also, facing the older girl, "He won't even talk anymore and I'm worried about him! If you would just tell me what went wrong maybe we could fix it. He still loves you, you know..."  
  
Kikyo's eyes widened before narrowing in an angry glare, "You want to know what's wrong?"  
  
Kagome nodded, and lughtly bit her bottom lip.  
  
"You're what's wrong." Kikyo stepped forward, "You and your little 'friendship' "  
Kagome smiled slightly, "I kinda guessed that."  
  
"Good..." Kikyo smiled back, a smile lacking any emotion, "Then that will make this even easier..."  
  
"M-make what even easier?"  
  
Kikyo reached into her pocket, "Stay away from Inuyasha!" She yelled, pulling out a small pocked knife. She stepped forward and roughly pushed the girl in to the bleachers.  
  
Kagome felt a stinging pain in the back of her shoulder as it caught the edge of a seat and a numb feeling in her ankle.  
  
Kikyo towered over her and flipped open the knife. Kagome's eyes widened and the girl laughed, "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. Just leave a nasty scar so you'll remember me..."  
  
Kagome jumped up, ignoring the searing pain and backed away a little, "Please Kikyo...can't we just work this out?"  
  
"It's a little late for agreements Higurashi..." the older girl slashed with the small knife, and managed to draw a long cut near Kagome's collar bone.  
  
The pain was making it hard to keep her eyes open but Kaogme reached up to grab Kikyo's wrist before she could move. Then she swung her left fist aiming for the older girl's face, but Kikyo used her free hand to grab a hold of her wrist.  
  
Both girls struggled for a while and finally, using the last of her strength, Kagome managed to push Kikyo away, accidently causing the girl to cut a small mark across her cheek.  
  
"You bitch!" Kikyo yelled, while lifting a hand up to her face, the blood from the small cut covering her fingers.  
  
"Kikyo...Kagome..." Both girls froze and turned to see a stunned Inuyasha moving closer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome watched a small grin cross Kikyo's face before the older girl broke down sobbing.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" She wailed and ran up to him, "Sh-she attacked me!!! Please, please help me Inuyasha!"  
  
The boy's eyes widened before he leaned down, "My car is parked in front of the school." He looked at her face and winced at the amount of blood coming from a small cut, "Go wait for me there."  
  
Kikyo nodded, and, still sobbing began to walk towards Inuyasha's car.  
  
Kagome felt herself began to shake with the effort of standing, 'Why won't he look at me?'  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha..."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Kagome gasped, and stepped back a little.  
  
"I know you hated Kikyo, but I NEVER would have thought you'd do this..."  
  
He was looking down, refusing to meet her eyes. Kagome walked closer, "Inuyasha, you don't understand..."  
  
The boy reached out and shoved her back. Kagome grunted and tried to keep her balance. Inuyasha had never pushed her away before. It scared her...  
  
"Stay away from Kikyo..." He growled and began to walk after the older girl.  
  
Kagome watched him, to week to protest. She felt tears build up in her eyes as the feeling of being helpless over took her.  
  
After a while of standing, the girl felt more moister then just her tears began to fall on her face.  
  
It was raining.  
  
Great.  
  
Just great.  
  
Kagome grabbed her injured shoulder and started to walk towards the closest person who she knew would help her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm coming!" Sango yelled downstairs as the ringing of her door bell reached her ears, "I'm coming, hold on..."  
  
She hopped down the stairs and rushed to open the door.  
  
She froze.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango found herself speechless and the sight of her banged up friend.  
  
"Can I come in?" The young girl asked weekly.  
  
Sango nodded and scurried to help her.  
  
Once they made it to the couch, Sango picked up to phone to call Miroku. He was at her house in a matter of minuets and both began to fix up Kagome's shoulder, wrists, and ankle.  
  
"Tell us what happened." Miroku demanded once they finished.  
  
Kagome explained everything, the dance, meeting Kikyo, Inuyasha coming. She fell silent after a few minutes and took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm really tired guys and don't feel so good."  
  
"You can stay here tonight." Sango ran to get a few blankets.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
Miroku sighed as he helped Kagome situate herself comfortably on the couch. She was hurt pretty bad. Her shoulder was cut and fractured, both of her wrists were scraped and bruised, and her ankle seamed sprained. She had most likely caught a cold out in the rain.  
  
Sango arrived with the blankets and after tucking them in around her friend, relaxed in one of the arm chars.  
  
Kagome was asleep in minutes.  
  
"Do you think she will be ok?"  
  
Miroku looked up, "She hasn't broke anything. Just a few fractures, a sprain, and some bruises."  
  
Sango nodded, "I think you should call Inuyasha."  
  
Miroku clinched his fists when he remembered what Kagome had said Inuyasha had done. The girl was like a sister to him and knowing Inuyasha had left her stranded and helpless, made him want the crush the little...  
  
"Miroku, Kagome said Inuyasha didn't look at her..."  
  
The boy sighed, "I know Sango, he can just be so stupid some times."  
  
"So will you please call him?"  
  
....  
  
....  
  
...  
  
....  
  
"Fine...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: Ok, that seemed like a good place to stop. I know the whole fighting scene with Kikyo was kinda stupid but I'm not the best when it comes to fighting details...er...yeah. I finally got my 3rd Inuyasha movie guide book, and I just thought I'd mention it has a good picture of baby Inuyasha!!! It shows his face from his mother-looking-down point of view. He's so CUTE!!! ::squeal:: I love his tinny little dog ears. Of course he's screaming...as always ^_^ Anyway, I can't wait to see the movie...also, there is a fourth one coming out...next December. My friend thinks it will be the end of the series ::sob:: But that's enough babbling from me! Please review, Ja!) 


	8. Chp 8 My favorite mistake

(A/N: Ok everyone, I'm back!!!  
  
Yeah...  
  
Anyway, more people wanted the POV thing then did not, so sorry for those of you who didn't.  
  
Sorry.  
  
And thanks soooooooooooooo much for reviewing!!!!  
  
Wow, you guys are the best!!!  
  
Now, on with the story....)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Inuyasha's POV*  
  
The rain continued to splash against my windshield.   
  
Annoying really, I just had the car washed.  
  
But something seemed wrong, and I still couldn't figure out what.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Kikyo's apology snapped me back to reality and I turned to see she still Hadn't left yet.  
  
"For what?"  
  
She shook her head and turned a little, revealing the smooth cut across her cheek.  
  
"For dumping you I guess...I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
My eyes widened, "You're apologizing for dumping me?! Kikyo...I should be the one apologizing here, I had no idea Kagome would do something like that! I should have been there...I..."  
  
She cut me off, pressing a slender finger to my lips.  
  
"Shhhhh..."  
  
She moved in, closing the distance between us...  
  
and pressed her lips to mine.  
  
The kiss was slow but short, and a small whimper escaped me when she pulled away.  
  
"I'd better go..."   
  
Kikyo turned and clicked open the door.  
  
"But...I'm open on Saturday..."  
  
I gave her a cocky grin, "Sound's grate."  
  
She waved before exiting and shut the door behind her.  
  
I sighed and leaned back against the seat.  
  
Yes!  
  
My victory chant was cut short by the ringing of my cell phone.  
  
Damn phone.  
  
I flipped it open and put it up to me ear.  
  
"What!" I yelled a little too loud.  
  
"I see your in a good mood..."  
  
It was Miroku's voice.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To talk to you idiot."  
  
Ok.   
  
Miroku defiantly wasn't himself.  
  
"About what?"  
  
There was a small pause then,  
  
"Kagome."  
  
I felt my body stiffen at the sound of her name, "What about her?"  
  
"She's hurt...really bad."  
  
I felt my mind go blank.  
  
What was he talking about?  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Miroku sighed on the other line and I could sense frustration flying off him in waves.  
  
"You didn't look at her...today when you came across Kikyo...did you?"  
  
"Wha..." I searched my mind.   
  
Then felt the breath catch in my chest.  
  
I hadn't looked.  
  
Not once.  
  
I was so wrapped up about Kikyo being hurt, I never thought to check on Kagome too.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Miroku sighed again, and told me the whole story as Kagome had told him.  
  
I couldn't believe how stupid I was.  
  
Kikyo had tricked me.  
  
I groaned.  
  
"So, now she's stuck with a fractured shoulder, a sprained ankle, bruised wrists, and to top it off she's sick. But congratulations, you've got your girlfriend back."  
  
Miroku's words were like venom and they stung just as bad.  
  
"I'll be over in a few minuets."  
  
"Don't you dare..." My so called friend warned, "Kagome need's her rest and you're the last person she wants to see right now. Come over tomorrow."  
  
I thought about that for a moment, still feeling as guilty as ever, "Fine. But if anything happens to her..."  
  
Miroku laughed, "She's at Sango's, trust me, she'll be fine."  
  
His line went dead.  
  
I groaned again and rubbed my acing temples.  
  
What had I gotten myself into?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Kagome's POV*  
  
"Wake up sleepy head, you need to eat."  
  
So...  
  
...tired...  
  
I flopped up a lazy had at Sango's offering and snuggled close into her couch.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
I cracked open an eye, "Nnnn whhhaaatttt?"  
  
"If you ever want to get better, you're going to have to eat."  
  
Reality hit me there.   
  
Everything that had happened the night before came back in a flash.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Careful of my injuries, I pulled myself up into a sitting possession.  
  
Sango smiled, "That's better."  
  
She trusted a bowl of soup onto my lap and stood up.  
  
"Now eat. I'm going to go call your mom."  
  
I stiffened, "Don't tell her I'm hurt."  
  
My friend nodded in understanding and left the room.  
  
I picked up the bowl of soup and sat it on the little coffee table and searched the TV for something interesting.  
  
Nothing.  
  
So I settled for a cheesy chick flick that was playing on the supper station.  
  
Fun.  
  
I'd finally settled back and just closed my eyes when...  
  
"I had no idea you liked this stuff."  
  
Miroku.  
  
I groaned and sat back up.  
  
"I don't, but there's nothing good on."  
  
He nodded and walked over to me, "I called Inuyasha last night."  
  
My eyes widened,   
  
"YOU WHAT!!!???"  
  
"I called Inuyasha last night..." he repeated calmly.  
  
Well   
  
duh...  
  
"I know that...what did he say?" I snuggled up in the blanket.  
  
Miroku shrugged, "That will be for him to tell you."  
  
Then he left.  
  
Just like that.  
  
When had my life turned into such a soap opera?  
  
Having nothing else to do I finished watching the show and decided to catch some z's when yet another interruption interrupted.  
  
This time it was the door bell.  
  
"I'll get it." Miroku's voice rang from the kitchen.  
  
I watched as he ran pass me and pulled open the door.  
  
My heart stopped.  
  
It was Inuyasha.  
  
His eyes immediately fell on me and It took all my self control to keep from screaming.  
  
What was he doing here?  
  
If anyone wanted to kill me right now it was him...  
  
And now he was standing only mere feet away from me in my weakened state.  
  
Save me Miroku!!!  
  
But he didn't...all he did was say "Come in." and walk back to the kitchen.  
  
He left me.  
  
He actually left me.  
  
Inuyasha was walking closer...almost hesitantly....  
  
I cowered.  
  
With ever step closer to me he took, I felt myself sink further into the couch.  
  
"Kagome..." he whispered my name almost as if he...was afraid too....  
  
What was going on here.  
  
He'd reached me and my couch now, I felt myself begin to tremble.  
  
"Wh-what?" I stuttered stupidly.  
  
He closed his eyes for a second before reaching a hand out to me.  
  
I cringed and curled up into the tightest ball I could,  
  
"Please don't..."  
  
His hand froze, "Don't what?"  
  
Okkkkaaayyyy...  
  
Now I was beginning to fell like an idiot.  
  
"Hurt me…I guess..."  
  
His eyes widened for a moment before a grin broke across his face,  
  
"Is that why your so afraid?"  
  
I nodded my own eyes wide.  
  
He chuckled and brought his hand up to my face. Gently he brought my eyes up to meet his.  
  
"I would never hurt you Kagome..."  
  
I felt my heart stop for the second time.  
  
What was going on here?  
  
I wanted to reply but found my voice had fled me.  
  
He looked serious again, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Still,  
  
No voice.  
  
"And I...I know you're probably mad at me..."  
  
He paused, looking away, "But I'm asking you to forgive me. I had no idea Kagome! I was so worked up about this whole Kikyo mess that I wasn't thinking."  
  
Before I could stop, I flung my arms over his neck in a tight hug.  
  
"I'm sooooo soorrryyyy tooo..." I sobbed, the tears soaking his shirt.  
  
He seemed shocked at the action but then wrapped his own arms around me.  
  
We were both silent as he let me gain control of my waterworks.  
  
After a while I pulled back, "So, you with Kikyo again?"  
  
His eyes darkened, "Not for long."  
  
"Inuyasha..." I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear, "Don't break up with her...you're so much happier with her."  
  
He gave me a small smile, "I'll get over it."  
  
Then he surprised me by pulling me close again.  
  
"It's worth it to get to stay friends with you. And that's all that matters."  
  
I smiled slightly, trying to figure out the strange feeling I was receiving from being held in his arms.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sango looking on, grin on her face.  
  
Next to her, Miroku stood, a nice new hand mark planted on his cheek.  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
Life was good.  
  
For the time being anyway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: I hope that was long enough. I'll have you all know that I'm out of "filler" ideas.  
  
or..  
  
Ideas that I need to get to where I want to go.  
  
If you don't get it…it's ok.  
  
Suggestions would be great though!!!  
  
So, do you like the POV or just 3rd. person writing?  
  
If you want me to keep POV I will...If not, I won't.  
  
Again, it's up to you.  
  
Also, check out my profile for information on updates (I'll write there if I won't be able to update or not), new stories, or just information about me!!!  
  
Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'll update as soon as I can! Ja.) 


	9. Chp 9 Of a stupid chapter

{A/N: Ok, again the POV thing got more votes then Third person but, there is still some people who don't  
  
like pov. I hear you. I will have all stuff that's mainly between Sango and Miroku in third person and  
  
everything else will mostly be in Kagome's pov. ::deep breath:: Now that that's over with...read on! Oh, and  
  
I'm not so sure I'm going to keep this chapter...it sux 0_o}  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango gently sat the coffee cup down on the counter, "Well, I'm glad that went well." She turned around to  
  
face Miroku.  
  
"Yeah." He was looking out the Kitchen door, watching Kagome and Inuyasha quietly exchange  
  
conversation. "I was worried there for a while."   
  
Both teens sighed and slumped down against the counter.  
  
"Thank you Miroku..." Sango placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "...I don't know what I'd have done with  
  
out you."  
  
Miroku smiled, "That's what I'm here for."  
  
They both stood and walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"How's it going?" Sango sat down next to her friend.  
  
"Great." Kagome gave her a brilliant grin, "But I'm a little tired."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "We'll leave you alone then."  
  
"Correction..." Sango began pushing both boys outside, "You'll both leave her alone...Kagome's bandages  
  
need changed."  
  
Before either could respond she had them shoved out the door.  
  
"Thanks Sango." Kagome collapsed back down on the couch, "You're a life saver."  
  
The older girl shrugged and walked over to the bath room, "Someone has to keep those guys in line." She  
  
winked before turning the corner. A few minuets later she returned with some more gauze and bandages.  
  
"Let's take a look at that shoulder of yours."  
  
Kagome groaned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You did the right thing you know."   
  
Inuyasha turned to glare at Miroku, "I know that!" He stomped over to the couch on Sango's porch.   
  
Miroku followed, "So what are you going to do about Kikyo."   
  
Inuyasha visibly stiffened, "I'm still thinking about that...I can't believe she tricked me!"  
  
"Well, believe away my friend."  
  
Both boys sat silently for a while, listening to Sango complain to Kagome about needing to hold still and  
  
stop grumbling.  
  
Everything was ok.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
{A/N: This has to be the worst chapter I've EVER wrote!!! I know it sux and I know it's short but I'm  
  
currently grounded from the computer and yeah. So, this chapter can barley be considered an update and  
  
I'm considering deleting it when I update next because It really means nothing. So, I'm sorry and hopefully  
  
next week I'll be able to REALLY update! *baka-baka} 


	10. Chp 10 Enter shippo part 1

(A/N: Ok, here's the next, and personally I think better, chapter. Ok, if you have time please  
  
read this A/N I'm not only answering a few questions but I'd like to avertise a few of my other  
  
stories.  
  
I guess first of all ::ehhem:: I'd like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed! I luv you all!!!  
  
Now.  
  
grape-chan: Thank you sooooooo much! I was feeling horriable about poping up a bad chapter  
  
and you mad me feel sooooo much better. ::hugs::  
  
Fa i Ya: Thanks for your review! About the sentence structure thing....heh heh...that's not  
  
exactly my fault. So, for anyone who's wondering why when your reading a sentence and all the  
  
sudden it moves to the next line. Blame the computer! I have to upload my chapters as text files  
  
now and it messes the whole thing up. Yeah. That's why it's all weird. I'm sorry but I can't find a  
  
way to fix it yet.  
  
AnimeSoul3: The cookie dough thing? Basically Sango made Inuyasha mad by throwing a  
  
cookie sheet at him, so Inuyasha scooped up some cookie dough in a spoon and flicked it at  
  
her butt when she was bending over to pick up the cookie sheet. ::deep breath::  
  
Again, thanks Everyone who reviewed (too manny to list ^_^)!!!  
  
Moving on...  
  
Here are some more stories (by me!) and it would make me soooooooooo happy if you guys  
  
would at least read them..please...?   
  
*Seinor Trip: Kagome has an normal, event deprived live in at Shikon High. At least she did,  
  
untill her best friend Sango signed them up to go on the seinor trip! Great. Now their stuck on a  
  
plane with a jerk (Inuyasha) and a pervert (Miroku). But who would have thought that between  
  
getting slaped, fighting monkeys, and getting lost, that they'd fall in love. IKag MS  
  
*Only in a fairy Tale: Youkai (demons) are figments of the imagination...creatures featured as  
  
bad guys in fairy tales...Right? I thought so too...until I met Inuyasha. IKag SM  
  
*Follow from behind: When I was young, I'd always heard about my parent's journey to save the  
  
world. But now that the typical "Parent's-get-kidnaped-by-evil-bad-dude" has occured, I've found  
  
myself in the middle of my own journey. Only this time, It's personal. (New action, new  
  
adventures, and new romance...all in one ^_^)  
  
*My perfect little Fairy tale: Of course the only time Inuyasha ever kisses me, he's going off to a  
  
deadly battle, which he may not return...my perfect little fairy tale? Yeah right. InuXKag One  
  
short  
  
*Once I find you: Kagome, the daughter of Japan's prime minister, is tired of never getting a  
  
moment to herself. So, on a trip to Tokyo, she runs off with the supper hottie Inuyasha. Only  
  
problem is, he works for her father!? Will Kag find out before she falls? INUxKAG  
  
*Shattered Souls, Broken Hearts (not as sad as it sounds...trust me ^_^): "These calws, this  
  
body..I can't controll them Kagome...I just Can't." "Why...Why did you have to come into my  
  
life...?" (Kagome and Inuyasha find themselves struggeling as their relaitonship grows, and  
  
Inuyasha's youkai blood becomes harder to control.)  
  
*Moving in (comming this weekend ^_^): Kagome, who's just graduated, moves into an  
  
appartment with her cousin Rin. There she meets a crazy gorup of friends and Inuyasha!  
  
However, before she can stop, she finds herself falling...in love. IKag MS RS  
  
*Red is the color of blood (*Also comming this weekend*): Inuyasha's a vampire. Normal-  
  
looking (as it can get) human by day, blood thirsty demon by night. He has no problem killing  
  
humans...untill he meets Kagome.   
  
There you go! Please, Please, Please, check some those out when you have time!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~ Kagome's POV ~~  
  
"Inuyasha...It's okay, really! I think I can make it to my next class."  
  
My friend tighteded his arm around my waist, "I think I'll take you there anyway...just in-"  
  
Inuyasha cut off as his eyes fell on the opposite wall, "Kikyo."  
  
I flinched.  
  
Why did he always have to do that?  
  
Gently, I felt his arm leave from around my waist.  
  
"Stay here," He muttered and walked over to the other side of the hall.  
  
I made a move to protest but froze at the painfull tingle I recieved from trying to walk.  
  
Great.  
  
I saw Kikyo smile as Inuyasha came towards her.  
  
A smile that was soon swiped away as Inuyasha grabed her shoulders and rufly pushed her up  
  
against the lockers.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked innocently.  
  
Inuyasha growled, "I think you know perfectally well 'what's going on?'."  
  
Kikyo, still playing the lost child, tilted her head a little, "Mind filling me in?" She asked sweatly.  
  
My bestfriend's grasp on her shoulders tightened and I saw her wince.  
  
"What do you think you were doing to Kagome?!"   
  
Kikyo's innocent look faultered and she glared up at Inuyasha, "What does it matter she wasn't  
  
serously hurt an-"  
  
Inuyasha slamed her back aginst the lockers.  
  
Hard.  
  
Kikyo cried out a little.  
  
My eyes widened.   
  
If Inuyasha didn't stop, he was going to searously regret it.  
  
Forgetting my pain I slowly begain to walk over to him, "Inuyasha..."  
  
He didn't hear me.  
  
"Don't you EVER go near Kagome again!" He yelled.  
  
I reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Inuyasha...It's okay. Please..just stop."  
  
His body relaxed and his facial expression softened as he turned towards me, "Kagome..."  
  
"It's okay..." I repeated and gave his shoulder a squeez.  
  
Kikyo, realizing he was distracted, burshed past him in a hurry, shooting glares at the both of  
  
us.   
  
Inuyasha placed his arm back around my waist, "Sorry..." he mumbled.  
  
"You didn't do anything." I wraped my arm around his back to help balance myself, "You don't  
  
need to be sorry."  
  
He shook his head, "No. I shouldn't have overacted."  
  
I sighed in defeat, "Fine. You're forgiven then."  
  
He grined down at me and I smiled back.   
  
Now that that's setteled...  
  
"Umm Inuyasha..."  
  
"What?"   
  
I stuttered for a moment, trying to find the right words, "You remember my cousin from  
  
America..Shippo? Well, her's comming for a visit during spring break."  
  
My friend froze and I clincked my eyes shut.  
  
Here we go...  
  
"That brat in comming for a visit again?!"  
  
I cracked open an eye, "Well...yeah."  
  
He looked down at me, "You've got to be kidding."  
  
My friend and my cousin never got along very well.  
  
Nope.  
  
They were like a dog and a cat...er...fox.  
  
I shurgged, being carefull of my sore shoulder, "No..not really."  
  
He glared.  
  
Inuyasha knew me too well.  
  
"There's something you're not telling me isn't there?"  
  
Way too well.  
  
"Ahhh....Actually...My mom and Grandpa kinda have to go on this trip and they sort of need us  
  
to watch him."  
  
Scilence.  
  
That's never good.  
  
"I-Inuyasah."  
  
"What makes you think, I would possiably help you do that?"  
  
I grinned.  
  
"Well..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!"  
  
I pluged my ears, "Inuyasha! Turn it down a notch, okay?"  
  
My friend gave me a sideways glance before turning his gaze to the microwave (Ramen can be  
  
microwaveable...it's actually pretty good!)  
  
Round...  
  
and Round...  
  
and Round...  
  
I felt dizzy.  
  
"Alright..try not to break anything."  
  
He keep watching the bowl.  
  
"Kagome dear." My mother walked in tot the kitchen a small back pack hitched up on her  
  
shoulders, "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Yes! We'll be fine."  
  
"Mmmm okay...don't forget that Sota's bed time is at 9:00 and shippo..." She paused, "Well,  
  
grampa should be arriving with him any second...anyway...his bed time is also nine." She gave  
  
me a quick hug just as the sound of my grandpa pulling up in the drive way reached our ears.  
  
"Bye!" I yelled out to her.  
  
She waved and stepped into the car.  
  
But not before a small body jumped out and launched in my direction.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" It screamed.   
  
Oh no.  
  
It was going to be a long weekend.  
  
A very longgggggggg weekend.  
  
"Hello Shippo-chan."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	11. Chp 11 Your what?

"Hey Miroku," Sango finished the combination to her locker and poped open the latch, "What do you  
  
want?"   
  
The said boy held up his hands defensively, "Just to see how your were doing."   
  
"Right..." Sango rolled her eyes, "I'm doing fine, if you have to know."  
  
Miroku leaned back, "How's Kagome doing?"   
  
"Great, Inuyasha's taking her to class."  
  
"Good, Good."  
  
Sango puled out a few books form the locker, "Listen I wanted t-"  
  
"MIROKU!!!" A loud squeal erupted from down the hall followed by a very pretty girl running and throwing  
  
her arms around the poor boy's neck. He laughed nervously,  
  
"Hi Tomoe."   
  
Sango, surprised, pulled a few more books from her locker while shooting Miroku a 'who-is-that' look.   
  
The boy beamed, "Sango, meet my girl friend."  
  
Sango's heart pounded in her chest, "Girl friend as in friend or as in-"  
  
"We're going out!" Tomoe loudly announced "Isn't it great? Oh, Sango...Miroku's told me so much about  
  
you! " The girl reached out and took a hold of Sango's hands, "I couldn't wait to meet you! We're going to  
  
be great friends!"   
  
'I seriously doubt that.' Sango thought sourly, she pulled her hands away, "Great...now if you'll excuse  
  
me..."  
  
"Oh! No problem! See you two after class!" Tomoe gave Miroku a kiss on the cheek and took off down the  
  
hall.  
  
"Isn't she great?" Miroku leaned back again.  
  
Sango slammed her locker, "Yeah, she's just perfect!" The girl began stomping down the hall but not  
  
before hearing Miroku breath a good, 'what's her problem'.  
  
"You stupid new girl friend..." Sango muttered to herself as a few tears fell and splashed against the floor,  
  
'why did things have to change?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: Short yeah, but better then nothing! I'll update soon, promise! *baka-baka*) 


	12. Chp 12 Bad Memories

(A/N: Heh Heh...hello everyone. I am *so* sorry It's taken me so long to get this new chapter out...really, I'm extremely sorry. But I do have an excuse...I've been grounded. Yes, I'm still grounded from the computer and am currently posting this chapter from my SCHOOL Teck. lab because I feel like I'll explode if I don't get a new chapter out NOW!! ::deep breath:: Anyway, it's an extra long fluffy chapter, probably not one of my better works (considering I wrote this up during my History class) but hey, it's better then nothing right? And I'll tell you right now I have no idea when I will be able to post another (so read slowly and savor the flavor...if you know what I mean). Who knows, At the rate my grades are going (current: A=5 B=1 C=2) I may be grounded all summer (don't worry I'll figure something out.) *Anyway*...One reviewer asked why I call myself baka baka. Tee hee heeee...I guess it's because I looooove the word baka (don't ask). Not only does it stand for stupid, idiot, fool, and a few others but in Spanish (even though spelled different, it still sounds the same) it means cow and Subaka (in Russian) means dog. Heeee, the great goodness of funny words never ends! That's it for me, tata for now, and, Oh yes, I have updated ((and added one)) my other stories...if you get bored you should check 'em out.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun's magnificent golden glow settled bore down upon the Higurashi shrine. Inside, constant crashes and screams could be heard. Oh, the joys of baby-sitting.   
  
"Get back here you little brat!!"   
  
"No! Inuyasha wait, don't hurt him!!!"   
  
"Tee hee hee, chocolate!!" Shippo sped around the corner, a box of garadelli import chocolate tucked securely under his arm.  
  
Kagome's eyes bulged, "It *that* my American candy?!"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head beside her, "Looks like it."  
  
"Fine Kill him!" The miko shrieked and watched as her best friend chased her cousin.  
  
"Nooooooo...Kagome, Helppppp!!" Shippo cried, dogging Inuyasha by a mear few inches.  
  
  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Nah, I'd rather not." She turned on her heal and begain walking the fleet of stairs to her betroom, "Besides, you took my chocolate."  
  
The little boy burst into tears and charged out the door, Inuyasha following close behind.  
  
A few seconds later the phone rang and Kagome had to run the rest of the staires to answer it, "Hello?" She plopped down on her bed.  
  
"Kagome?" It was Sango's voice.  
  
"Yeah, it's me."   
  
"Oh Kagome, you won't believe what happened!!" Sango sounded distressed.   
  
Kagome sighed, "I don't know...I haven't talked to you in a while."  
  
"Yeah but...but...that's.only.because.Miroku's.going.out.with.another.girl!!!!!!"  
  
The miko blinked, "..."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Kagome?!" Sango started yelling the name into the phone in repeated patterns.  
  
"Do you like Miroku?"  
  
"gome...wha?"  
  
"Do you like Miroku?"  
  
The older girl was silent before whispering a quiet, "yes."  
  
"Ohmygosh!" Kagome squealed into the phone, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" She took a deep breath, "Oh, you guys are so *cute* together! I really think he likes you to!!"  
  
"Then why.." Sango growled, "Is...he...going...out...with...someone...else?!"  
  
The miko blushed, "Heh, heh, whoops...forgot about that."  
  
"Lucky you."  
  
"Listen Sango," Kagome adjusted the phone, "Miroku probably asked some other girl out because he doesn't know you're helplessly in love with him and he's probably in doubt of himself being worthy of you...I mean, the boy has a long history."  
  
The older girl sighed, "You're right, but, what do I do?"  
  
"Tell him how you feel."  
  
"Eaiser said then done," Sango paused, "What if he doesn't feel the same."  
  
Kagome got a thoughtful expression, "Then forget the guy. He would so not be worthy of your affection."  
  
Sango laughed, "Thanks."  
  
"No problem," The miko snuck a peek around her door, "I'd better go, cousin trouble."  
  
"Okay, see ya."  
  
"Mmmm and Sango," Kagome smiled, "Tell me what happens okay? If you need anything I'm here."   
  
"Right."  
  
Kagome heard the click and switched off her own phone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I think you should get Sota," Inuyasha announced, handing Kagome back her precious chocolate.  
  
The younger girl watched as Shippo sunk down on the couch and fiercely pounded the PS2 controller, "Your right," She said and entered her brother's room.  
  
Inside Sota was sitting (eyes glued to his new computer screen) desperately clicking the mouse button yelling something like, "Dye you (enter word of choice here) cursed demented span of satin teddy bears from hell!"  
  
Kagome winced as she yelled (over his voice), "Your turn to watch Shippo!!"  
  
The boy's eyes never left the monitor, "Yeah, yeah, give me a few hours."  
  
Kagome sighed and bent over to unplug the computer screen. It blacked out with a soft *click*.  
  
"H-hey!" Sota blinked and glared down at her, "I was just on level 6,735,370!"  
  
The miko shook her head, "Get over it." She glanced outside at the darkening sky and then at the clock, 7:15pm, "You have exactly forty-five minutes to get shippo to fall asleep."  
  
"Or what?"  
  
Kagome grinned, "Your computer's going for a ride out the window."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah...wow."  
  
Both Kagome and Inuyasha blinked at the snoring Shippo. "Your brother's good." Inuyasha poked the snoring boy. He made a loud growling sound but didn't wake.  
  
Kagome nodded, "Yeah but," she turned towards Sota, who was, asleep also, "How did he do it?"  
  
"Beats me," The older boy bent down and scooped up Shippo," I'll get the brat, you get Sota."   
  
The miko blinked a few times, watching Inuyasha gently adjust Shippo in his arms. She smiled and shook her head, "Right." Carefully Kagome walked over to Sota and grunting, lifted him up. "Jeez, when did you get so heavy?"   
  
He only snored in reply.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay!" Kagome reached deep into a musty smelling old closet and pulled out a blanket (along with a pillow), "You get to sleep on the couch."  
  
Inuyasha snorted and retrieve the sleeping material from her, "Thanks," he said sarcastically.  
  
The miko dusted of her hands in a happy manner, "Your welcome." She was half way up the stares to her room when she turned back around, "Good night."  
  
Her reply was a loud curse from Inuyasha as he sat down on the PS2 controller Shippo had vandalize earlier.   
  
Laughing, Kagome settled down into her bed and welcomed a long night of blissful-nightmare-free dreaming. Right...as if.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her mother was crying. She'd been doing that a lot lately, breaking down sobbing or secretly sniffling and letting the tears fall. This time though, she was really crying.  
  
Eight year old Kagome, wondering what the nice nurse lady had said to cause her mother such distress, looked up, "What's wrong? Why are we here?"  
  
'Here' being the hospital.  
  
Mrs. HIgurashi tried to smile, "Come on sweety. I have to tell you something." She stood and clasped on to her daughter's hand.  
  
They started walking down the cold, sick smelling hall. A few nurses glanced their way with sympathetic looks.  
  
'What's wrong mommy?" The young girl repeated, listening to their steps eco.  
  
"You know your father's been sick," Mrs. Higurashi's voice was cracked and foreign, "Really sick."  
  
Kagome nodded, "But that's why we're here right? We came to get him, huh! Dady's commin' home isn't he?!" The miko smiled slightly as they stopped near an open door.  
  
They didn't enter.  
  
Her mother bent down, "Sweety." She placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder, "Your father...he's...he's..." She sobbed a little as fresh tears pored from her eyes.  
  
Kagome looked past her mother and into the room. There, lying on a pure whight hospital bed...was her father.   
  
But it wasn't her father! It couldn't be! this man wasn't moving! He wasn't laughing or swinging her threw the air like he used to! No, this man was dead.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi took a deep breath to control herself, "He's not coming home."   
  
Everything went silent and the only noise Kagome could hear was the sound of her breathing and the pounding of her own heart.   
  
Then she screamed.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Waite!!" Her mother wasn't fast enough though as she took off down the hall.  
  
A few of the nurses tried to stop her but she just brushed past them. She had to keep running. She had to get away from the image of her father.  
  
Kagome didn't stop until she was outside. The miko looked around and dogged behind a bush just as her mother came bursting threw the hospital doors. "Kagome. Pleas. Kagome, come talk to me," Mrs. HIgurashi cried, sinking down to her knees on the cold sidewalk.  
  
But the young girl stayed hidden. She curled up into a small ball and rocked back and forth, Why? WHY?  
  
She rocked some more.  
  
Maybe God could take her too. Then she could see her father again. Then she could listen to him sing, in his clam low voice while rocking her to sleep. She could sit and play with him for hours. She could tell him she loved him.  
  
The miko rocked some more...nothing happened.  
  
Why couldn't she die? Why couldn't she be with her father? It wasn't fair! It just wasn't FAIR!!   
  
Tilting her head forwards slight Kagome sobbed a little, "...daddy..." she closed her eyes tight, hating the disease that had killed her father, hating the doctors for not doing anything until it was too late, hating her mother for not making everything okay like she was suppose to, but most of all hating herself...for not saving him.   
  
Kagome opened her mouth and screamed once again, "WHY?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No!" Kagome shot up in bed, panting with tears streaking down her face. She took one look at her scared reflection before jumping up and running down stares. She found Inuyasha asleep on the couch and, bending down, she started to shake his shoulder, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha, please...wake up!"  
  
The boy's eyes cracked open, "Kagome?" He looked at her face, "Whoa, what's wrong?"   
  
The miko whimpered a little, "I-I had a bad dream."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"My father."  
  
Inuyasha didn't need to ask anymore questions. He'd known about Kagome's nightmares regarding her father's death for a long time.  
  
the boy scooted over on the couch and pulled back the blanket, "Here, hop in."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she stared down at his bare chest (inu's only wearing sweat pants).  
  
"Ummm..." she blushed, "Are you sure?"  
  
The boy yawned, "MmmHmm."  
  
Kagome nodded and climbed on to the couch.  
  
It was funny, but, as soon as Inuyasha pulled the covers back down and wrapped a strong secure arm around her waist, Kagome felt better.  
  
It was so warm and she felt so safe and protected. As if nothing bad would ever happen while she was there, with Inuyasha.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered, snuggling closer to his chest.  
  
The boy's arm tightening around her waist was Kagome's only reply. 


	13. Chp 13 Enter shippo part 2

"Weehee! Times to wakies up Inuyasha!" Shippo bounded down the stairs, a wide grin splitting his face.  
  
He leap onto the bundle residing on the couch and part way threw back the overs, "Wake up!"  
  
Narrowed eyes glared up at him and shippo laughed, "Hey, come on! Don't get mad, get glad!!"  
  
The younge boy made a move to leave but a soft graon stoped him short.  
  
"Inu...waht's that?"  
  
"Er...Shippo..No! Waite!!"   
  
"(groan) What's going on?" Kagome opened her eyes and blinked a few times, the memories of  
  
the previous night hitting her like a bolt of lightening. The girls face turned a dark shade of red as she  
  
looked over at Inuyasha, her heart beat picking up a slightly faster pace then normal.  
  
"Hehe...teehee...Bu..BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Both girl and boy winced and turned to Shippo, their eyes widening slightly.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Kagome and Inuyasha slept together!!" Shippo hoped off the couch and  
  
ran towards the kitchen all the while yelling in a sing-song voice "Kagome and Inuyasha sleepin' on da'  
  
couch, t-u-r-n-i-n-g red..."  
  
"We can't let him get away!" Kagome hopped up and dashed after the small boy. Inuyasha  
  
followed, slightly confused but smiling all the same.  
  
"He's not here." Kagome announced upon entering the Kitchen, "Where do you think he went?"  
  
"Better question," Inuyasha yawned, "What do you think is wrong with him?"   
  
The girl shrugged and then gasped as her eyes fell on a small pile of bundled wrapers lying next  
  
to an empty cardboard box, "H-he didn't!" She ran over to the counter.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha lazily followed watching Kagome pick up the box.  
  
"Sleeping pills?!" She shrieked and flipped it over, "Ages twelve and above take one to two pills a  
  
half and hour before going to bed..." Kagome's eyes bulged, "Twelve and above?! Shippo's not even ten  
  
yet!" She glanced at the wrinkled pieces of paper, "...and there has to be at least five wrappers here..."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help it...he really couldn't. the kid was doped up!  
  
Bursting into fits of laughter, the boy ignored Kagome's glare and pointed, "W-what...hahaha...are  
  
t-the symptoms...hahaha?"  
  
"May include sever drowsiness, excessive amounts of energy (if overdosed)  
  
and...and...vomiting...!" At the last word Inuyasha stopped laughing. Kagome made a grose face and  
  
looked up at him.  
  
"Let's go..." The boy took off before she could blink.  
  
"Sota...I'm serious, you could have killed him or something!" Kagome slumped down on the  
  
couch next to Inuyasha thinking that that might not have been such a bad thing.  
  
"Mmmmuablebuuuhsehriu"  
  
"Shut up Shippo!!" Both teens exclaimed, glaring at the boy covered in shining gray duck tape.  
  
"Next time," Kagome continued, fixing her attention back onto her brother, "Just knock him out or  
  
something." She winked and Sota smiled, "Yeah...but...hey..can I ask you a question?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you really sleep with Inuyasha?"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Lunch time!" Kagome jumped up and dashed off to the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha, Sota, and even Shippo blinked, never knowing the girl could run so fast. 


	14. Chp 14 Maybe, just maybe

**A/N: **

**Hiya everyone searched room...er...anyone here? Heh...heh... .;   
  
Anyway...I am all to happy _and _sad to say that this will be the last chapter! Don't worry...I made it extra long, and fluffy, I think.   
  
So yeah.  
  
I'm so upset that this is coming to an end! It's my most popular story so far!   
  
I'm also dedicating this chapter to all of my wonderful reviewers! ::hugs:: I love you all!!!   
  
Oh, and, _PLEASE READ AND REVIEW SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES IF YOU HAVE TIME!!!_ Two of the most popular currently are _Red is the color of Blood_ and ****_Senior Trip?!  
  
_So, With ought further ado, I give you all the final chapter to Already There   
**

_.................................................................._

_Thonk_.   
  
_Thonk_.  
  
_Thonk_.  
  
Kagome gently banged her fist against the rather large door to Inuyasha's house. No one answered.  
  
The girl rolled her eyes before glancing at her watch...They had ten minutes before school started. With a frustrated sigh she lifted her hand to pound on the door once more...  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Kag's hand froze and she blinked before laughing nervously, "Hey, Sesshoumaru! Do you know where the block-head is?"  
  
Inuyasha's brother smiled, happily approving her choice of words, "I think he's still asleep--"  
  
Kagome didn't give him anymore time to talk as she darted off towards her best friend's room. Sure enough, he was snoozing soundly in his bed.  
  
"You lazy bum," The girl bit her lip, thinking of the best way to wake him up. With a grin she decided on the old Jump-on-top-of-the-person-while-screaming-in-their-ears.  
  
One...  
  
Two...  
  
Three!!  
  
"TIME TO WAKIES UPIES!!!" Kagome yelled while pouncing on the sleeping boy.  
  
He groaned and cracked his eyes open. For a while he seemed to be focusing on the girl, that is, until his eyes fully opened wide and he staggered, "Ahhhh...K-Kagome! What are you doing here?"  
  
The miko glared, "We have exactly eight minutes until school starts."  
  
Inuyasha blinked before glancing back and forth between his alarm clock and best friend, "Ummm...Kag-chan, we still have an _**hour**_ before school starts."  
  
Kagome's face paled before turning a dark shade of red, "I'll kill Souta!" She screamed.   
  
Inuyasha grinned, "That's the third time this year."  
  
Kagome thought on this for a while before realizing exactly where she was sitting, which was, on top of Inuyasha. The girl turned an even darker shade of red before hopping up, "S-sorry!"  
  
Inu shrugged, "It's okay...besides, beats my alarm clock." He met her gaze for a second before trudging off towards the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Kagome smiled, catching on to his meaning...

**_maybe_**....just **_maybe_**.

.........................................................

Okay...She leaves her friends alone for one weekend, just _**one **_weekend and already there was something wrong...  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed in concentration as she studied Sango and Miroku walking down the hall...They were a whole two inches closer then normal.  
  
The girl grinned evilly before sneaking up behind her friends, "Hey guys!"  
  
They jumped and moved further apart.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, hi!" Sango nervously fettled with a stray lock of her hair.  
  
Miroku smiled, "Hello there Kagome," His soft, calm voice was full of mild surprise and happiness, "What a wonderful day it is today don't you think?"  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrows in question before grabbing a hold of Sango's arm, "Um, will you excuse us for a second?" Before he could answer, Kag took off towards the bathrooms, pulling the older girl in behind, "What.Happened?"  
  
Sango gulped, "Ah...I have no idea what you are talking about." One look at Kagome's expression however, changed her mind, "Okay!!! Fine!! You were right!!!"  
  
Kagome shrieked, "Eeep! You told him didn't you?!"  
  
Sango nodded and then was almost toppled over by the way-too-happy teenage girl,  
  
"I'm sooo happy for you Sango! Are you guys going out?"  
  
Again, the older girl nodded but this time, she moved out of Kagome's reach and changed the subject, "So how are things between you and Inuyasha?'  
  
The screeching, squeezing, and tears of joy came to a sudden halt as Kagome slowly backed away, "Great, I guess."  
  
Sango frowned, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing! I'm just...just really confused right now is all," The younger girl averted her gaze and turned to leave...  
  
"You love him don't you?"  
  
Kagome froze. Her shoulders stiffened as her hands trembled slightly.   
  
Did she love Inuyasha?  
  
Thousands of memories trickled threw her mind, his face, words, and actions all had the girl wincing with a sudden realization she'd never noticed before.  
  
Did she _**really**_ love Inuyasha?  
  
Kagome didn't turn around, she just hitched up the straps to her backpack and muttered, "More then even I can imagine," to herself more then her friend before taking off to her first class.   
  
She didn't want Sango to see her cry. 

.....................................................................

When had this all happened?  
  
Kagome banged a fist against her head in frustration. She looked down at the note clinched tightly in her left fist.  
  
_Hey, Kagome, you should follow your own advice...it works, trust me! Sango_  
  
On the bottom was a stick-figure drawling of Miroku lying on the ground unconscious and an evil looking stick-figure-Sango standing above him with a blow torch. Kagome noted how Mirouk's hair was on fire.  
  
The girl sighed and looked ahead of her. She was almost there. To the tallest tree, the place she'd meet Inuyasha.  
  
Her stomach filled with nervous jitters when she saw him waiting for her. Quickly she shoved the note into one of her pockets.  
  
"Hey, what took you so long?" Inuyasha pointed to his wrist watch, "Your five minutes late!"  
  
The miko rolled her eyes, "Whatever...Beat you to the top?"  
  
Inuyasha grinned, "You're on!"  
  
Climbing was always one thing that could take her mind off everything else. All that was there was the concentration of where to place her feet, which branch to grab, and the thrill of reaching the top. It allowed Kagome's mind to calm down and focus.  
  
"Ha! I won!'  
  
Then again...maybe not.  
  
The girl glared daggers up at Inuyasha who was, doing a victory dance a top of the highest brace. She sighed and extended her hand, the branch was a little to much of a stretch for her..."Okay, so you won! Now, would you mind helping me out here?"  
  
The boy grinned and grasped her hand. In a single tug, he had her up and on the same branch as himself.  
  
Kagome blinked a few times and stared down at his hand holding on to her own...she hadn't expected him to actually do it...  
  
Not that she minded.  
  
The girl quickly took in what was going on, how warm and good his larger hand felt against her own.  
  
"Kagome are you okay?"  
  
The miko 'eeped' and pulled her hand back, a light blush staining her cheeks, "Y-yeah, great!"  
  
Her best friend gave her a skeptical look before shrugging and gazing off towards the setting sun.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to say something, anything, but her jaw snapped shut when she saw the boy's appearance...  
  
...Inuyasha sitting all high-and-mighty with the sun setting a golden hue to all his futures.  
  
The girl's heart clinched in her chest, sure, she loved Inuyasha...that was clearly a known fact to her mind now...but, how could someone as wonderful as him, ever like plain-old her?  
  
They couldn't.  
  
Kagome felt tears fill her eyes as she tour her gaze away.  
  
It didn't go un-noticed by Inuyasha however, "What's wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing!" The miko shook her head, "It's nothing."  
  
That wasn't going to work, "Kagome, what's.Wrong?  
  
Her best friend's voice was so demanding that the girl couldn't help but look up. She gasped at the intensity of his gaze, _h-he's really worried_... She opened her mouth, "I....It's just that...that..." she couldn't do it!! He'd hate her...  
  
A hand under her chin froze the girl's troubled thoughts and her eyes widened, "I-Inuyasha..."  
  
"You can tell me," The boy's thumb gently creased her cheek and Kagome felt herself lean into his touch as two tears slid down her face,  
  
"Please don't be mad at me..." she pleaded softly.  
  
"I won't, promise."  
  
Kagome took a deep, shaky breath and gathered her courage..._here goes_.  
  
"I-I know that I'm crazy..." She smiled slightly, "And I'm almost positive I'm loosing my mind...and...Oh, Inuyasha! I don't know how this happened but somehow I've found myself in love with you."  
  
There.  
  
She said it.  
  
"You know," Inuyasha looked down at her with a thoughtful expression, bringing his other hand up to join with his other one in carefully holding her face, "I was about to say the same thing...pity, you beat me to it."  
  
Kagome wasn't able to reply to his sly comment as Inuyasha leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers in a heart fluttering kiss.  
  
She smiled as he pulled back just far enough to whisper in her ear, "I love you too."

Some distance away, behind a perfectly innocent bush, Sango and Miroku peered threw two small peep holes, watching the exchange going on between their friends.  
  
"See! Told ya!" Sango smirked, holding out her hand, "Hand over the cash."  
  
Miroku grumbled and pulled out some money from his pocked, sadly placing it down on Sango's palm.  
  
The girl grinned and began counting her prize. Once done, she turned her gaze back to Inuyasha and Kagome, "It's amazing isn't it?"  
  
"What?" Miroku stayed focused on the couple.  
  
Sango sighed, briefly wondering what in the world was running threw her boyfriend's mind. Then she shook her head, trying to forget the thousands of thoughts that popped up and continued, "It's amazing that, what Inuyasha thought he'd lost...was really already there."  
  
**The End  
**

**....................................................................**

**A/N: Cries I can't believe it's over!!!  
  
Nuff' said**


	15. Important

Before I start, I'm happy to say that I'm in the process of re-writing Already There! YEY! So you all can look forward to a whole new, revised, and (in my opinion) better A.T. packed with the same goodies you all liked to begin with.

Comming to a computer near you summer 2006!

Ok, I'm writing this A/N on all my stories to let everyone know that I'm leaving on **August 31st **for Japan. I'm sorry to say that I will **not** be able to update while I'm gone (which is until Summer 2006).

HOWEVER, I've written up a few things which my firend may upload for me...**PLEASE WATCH MY PROFILE**! Any and all information will be posted there as well as my livejournal wich you can read here:

, I've written up a few things which my firend may upload for me...! Any and all information will be posted there as well as my livejournal wich you can read here: 

www (dot) livejournal (dot) come (slash) users (slash) bakabaka16

Most of the time it's friends only, but all you have to do is comment and I will add you to my friends list so you can see the rest.

If you would like to hear about my adventures (hahaha) in Japan, you can do one (or both) of the following:

E-mail: baka.baka. www (dot) livejournal (dot) come (slash) users (slash) memoirofme ( -- this journal is not friends only. So anyone can read as they wish)

I'll still have access to my e-mail account once in Japan so I can (and will) still read things such as e-mails, reviews, etc...

I'd also like to mention that I have _NOT_ given up on _ANY_ of my stories. If they were posted and have gone off it's because they're being re-written. The ones that still remain are_ STILL GOING _and _will _be **FINISHED**...

It just might take a while o.O

Thank you all for reading (and reviewing). I hope you have a great year!

Until next time!

Baka-Baka


End file.
